Playing With Fire
by Fameus5507
Summary: Kagome comes back from the Feudal era for good. Her family from both worlds dead. Mysteriously graduating middle school she attends UA. What happens when she is put in class 1-A? Will she find friends? Will she stay broken? Will she graduate without killing anyone? Read and find out!
1. The End of the Beginning

**I Don't Own The Characters**

Have you been broken? Do people deserve to be? Can we be fixed?

Have you been betrayed? Have you been cheated?

People get broken every day. But every one in a hundred is fixed. Most of those people are consumed by darkness. We all are at some point. But can we escape it? No one knows because no one has done it before. Will Kagome be the first. Or will she fall into a much greater darkness.

She limped out of the well house shakily. She took her slow time not bothering to speed up in her depressed mood. She thought that she had just went through the worst but was about to go through the absolute worst.

It took all she had not to collapse at the door to her house. She slid it open and weakly kicked off her shoes unlike her usual upbeat kick.

She closed the door behind her and could finally hear how quiet it was through the painful ringing in her ears. "Mom, Grandpa, Souta, I'm home" Kagome's announced through the eerie silence. Kagome sighed the bags under her eyes showing her emotions clearly as she she fought not to pass out right there. Kagome pushed herslef to walk further into the house, just now noticing that the house reeked of blood.

Kagome silently limped into the living her eyes widening upon the sight that confronted her. There in the middle of the living was her family, laying atop of each other with blood seeping out of their ravaged corpses. A silent scream ripped from her throat. She couldn't even cry anymore, having cried up all of her tears.

Souta was on the bottom, her mom on top hugging her son still trying to shelter him even in death, and grandpa in top of both of them as if using himself as a shield.

Kagome let out a silent sob as she saw their now mixed blood trail across the floor. "Buyo" her voice cracked. Their was a pained meow from in the kitchen. Kagome then headed that way not able to take the gruesome sight anymore. As she made it in the kitchen she saw Buyo lying on the table his front right paw all bloodied up.

Kagome limped up to him and quickly healed his leg with the little amount of power she had left. Then a piece of paper next to him caught her eye. She snatched it up with her uninjured arm (her left hand). She gripped it tightly with what little bit of strength she had left. She glared at each letter the note possessed as she read.

Dear Little Miko,

It seems that you have seen the little present I oh so generously left for you. Those pathetic fools thought they could protect each other from me. And that old man ha, those sutras he carries amuse me. Miko you shall never rid yourself of me. My soul shall haunt you forever. Even in death. Every corner you turn, everyone breath you take I will be there. Don't forget my evil. Don't forget the past. Don't forget the pain. And do not forget me

From your worst nightmare,

Naraku

Kagome clenched her eyes closed in anger refusing herself of ripping the page.

Suddenly she heard the door burst open. "Do not fear for I am" the large blonde man was cut off by being punched in the gut rather hard by a blood soaked girl.

"Miss are you alright" the man grinned ignoring the new forming pain in his gut.

"Why are you asking me this if their not alive and I'm am" Kagome spoke in a hoarse voice glaring up at the buff man. "Do you have any other family you can stay with" he asked. "No, it's over for me now" Kagome whispered with sudden realization. Now she had no family, no friends, no feudal era.

"All Might, All Might" the two heard a new voice and foot steps coming toward them. "Sorry I-" the boy cut himself of seeing the sight in front of him. He looked at the bloodied girl guessing she was the victim in pity. She only glared at him causing the green headed boy to look away frightened by the female in the room.

"Don't look at me that way" she growled at them ignoring the pain in her throat. "

All Might gave the girl a closer look finding hope for her. "Hey, you look about 15, do you have a quirk" All Might asked.

Kagome looked confused for a second before realizing what a quirk was. Souta used to go in and on about different heroes and the quirks they had. He wanted to be a hero too but he was born quirk less he was a bit upset at first but soon accepted it.

Kagome gave a soft nod. "Good, then maybe you can attend the high school UA" All Might suggested.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" the green haired boy ran to get the door. In a matter of second the boy cane back with what looked like a package. "It's for you" the boy said handing it to Kagome.

Kagome took it an opened it. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "I graduated" she whispered to herself. "I'll think about that offer for that high school" Kagome said before turning away. "Very well miss! Do you want help cleaning up" The blonde asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Very well then, let's go young Midoriya" All Might ushered. "One second" Midoriya called back as All Might walked out the door. "Just incase we become classmates at UA, my name is Izuku Midoriya, can I know yours" the boy known as Izuku asked shyly. "Kagome, Kagome Taisho Higurashi" The miko introduced.

"Thank you, goodbye" he said running out the door a small blush on his cheeks much to Kagome's confusion.

She ignored it and waited for the door to close before collapsing. Her legs gave out beneath her and she fell with a painful thud. Not able to find her tears she laid there and stared at the ceiling in despair. 'Why am I not able to cry right now. I lost everything, all in one day' where the thoughts that played in her head before she drifted off into darkness.


	2. Try Outs Are A Pain In The ass

I don't own the characters only the plot, but I wish I did own the characters...sadness.

"I was almost late' Kagome thought as she finally arrived at UA. The high school for people with quirks, the most prestigious school for special people in Tokyo or all of Japan.

Kagome had a feeling that since this is a honer role school for people with powers she wore a type of fighting attire that didn't look ordinary but also didn't look plain and was comfortable to move in. She wore an all black Kimono top that fit her body tightly and had blood red Sakura petals decorated to look like they were swaying in the wind on her kimono top. She had on a white turtle neck underneath that also fit her body tightly that had no sleeves. The sleeves of her kimono went to the middle of her thighs. Kagome wore a skinny but long white obi tightly around her waist with a knot in the front. She then wore a skirt that started at her hips which her kimono top was tucked into that was all black with no decorating design. The skirt ended at her ankles and had a slit on both sides that started at her beginning thighs. And she wore white skin tight leggings underneath. Kagome also had leather black boots like the ones Sesshomaru wears only theses have a two inch heel and go up to her mid calf and stuck to her leggings like a second skin. Kagome then made herself look and make others feel as if she was ethereal with her mid thigh length hair out freely. Kagome shrank her weapons and turned them into earrings, a charm bracelet, and a charm necklace which she wore. Kagome also wore black fishnet gloves that stopped at her fingers and went to her elbows, on both arms.

"Gah" Kagome grunted as someone smashed into her from behind. 'I need to be more aware of my surroundings damn it' Kagome thought as she turned to look at her offender only to find out it was Izuku. "Oh- Kaggy-chan I'm sorry are you alright?!" the green haired boy rambled. "I'm fine wait-" Kagome paused. "Did you just call me Kaggy-chan?" "I-I'm sorry did I offend you" the boy replied timidly. Kagome shook her head holding in a tear as she was reminded of her son, Shippo.

Kagome let out a shaky sigh "Call me that if you like I don't mind." Izuku nodded. "Move it you damn nerd" someone said arrogantly and shoved Izuku to the side, if it had not been for Kagome he would have fallen to the pavement. "Who the hell do you think you are?! We were having a conversation!" Kagome said coldly her warm motherly air gone and came back her coldness. "Its you!" the blonde with red eyes glared. "Who are you" Kagome asked confused having not remember the boy. "What do you mean, yesterday when you bumped into me" The blonde exclaimed loudly. "I'm not sorry and I'm still not sorry, my mind does not hold useless information" Kagome said. "Grrrl, tch b!tch" the red eyed teen said and put his hand on Kagome's shoulder and intended to push her to the ground but was instead on the ground and had a sword to his neck. It all happened so fast. "What the hell" the blonde haired boy grunted in pain. "Whats your name" Kagome demanded. "Kaggy-Chan please calm down, that's how he always is" Izuku said trying to calm down Kagome seeing all the attention they were getting the crowd around them just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

Kagome decided to tease the boy and pierced his neck and drew a small amount of blood. "Bakugo, Katsuki Bakugo" the boy growled. "Alright Bakugo Katsuki, I'll try to remember you" Kagome said and shrank her sword and put it back on her bracelet. "Lets go Izuku, we'll be late" Kagome ushered Izuku through the crowd and into the school where all the other participants were not giving him a chance to talk to Bakugo. Bakugo growled. 'That girl was something else, she had flipped him so hard and fast, she even managed to pull out a sword! She may look fragile but that attack was something else, she could have killed me if she wanted. That girl's more than she seems.' Bakugo thought as he glared at the girl's back. Suddenly he reminded himself of all the attention he was getting. "What the hell are you extras lookin at" he shouted sparks starting to sprout in his hands as he got up. And with that the crowd dispersed.

In the area where the participants were Izuku had to sit next to Bakugo and Kagome sat next to Izuku.

While the Dj, announcer, and teacher of the school was shrieking the directions to pass the test Kagome fell into half sleep mode. She was aware of her surroundings and what everyone was saying but she was also asleep. She was still mildly irritated about that confrontation this morning and the fact that that hot head was still glaring at her but Izuku's constant muttering seemed to be keeping her at peace for some reason. Suddenly her calm state was interrupted when someone interrupted the announcer and asked him questions Kagome didn't pay him much mind as she continued to listen into Izuku's constant mutter. "And you, the boy with wild hair and freckles stop your constant talking you are disrupting the other participants" the student announced loudly before sitting down. Kagome opened her eyes to see what the boy would do. "I'm sorry" Izuku answered timidly.

Kagome growled quietly but Izuku heard and looked at her with pleading eyes which Kagome ignored. Kagome stood up "Watch your tone, he is not being a disruption. He is simply preparing for the test which I think is smart. If you wrong me on the battle field"

Kagome opened her eyes and they turned gold her eyes narrowed and pupils turned to slits "I will destroy you, and I'm always true to my word."

Kagome sat down and laid her back on the desks feeling lazy again, her eyes turned back to normal, "Keep talking please" Kagome whispered to Izuku. He nodded with a blush and kept evaluating the test out loud quietly. "Talk about declarations of waaaaaar! But anyways back to the teeest rules!" The announcer yelled.

About 10 minutes of rules and instructions later the participants were led to a city looking training ground. "Begin" the announcer shouted and everyone headed off into the training area. "Good luck Izuku" Kagome whispered in his ear and ran past him and ahead of everyone else. "Move it" Kagome yelled and shouldered Bakugo to the ground as he did to Izuku.

Kagome ran into the middle of the area and took out her fan earring and made it bigger. Kagura's fan...

"Dance of blades" Kagome said and waved the fan lazily and took out 10 2 pointers. Suddenly she was surrounded by 1 and 2 pointers and ignoring the other contestants except Izuku who was practically on the other side of the test area. Kagome took out her other earring which was a feather and enlarged and jumped on it. She flew above the area.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

The 30 robots that surrounded her and some of the contestants including Bakugo and the guy that she declared war with were caught in the attack. The robots dead and smashed into some of the contestants and the tornado vanished and some of the contestants knocked out none of them were Bakugo or the other guy.

"That should be enough points for me to pass now-" Kagome mumbled to herself before there was a large rumble in the ground.

It was a big @ss robot.

"What the hell" Kagome mumbled. "Smash" Kagome heard a yell.

'Izuku'

Kagome turned and saw Izuku punch the absolute sh!t out of that robot. The robot done exploded. Kagome sailed the feather over in his direction just in time to catch his broken body from falling to the ground.

"What the hell happened to your body?! Your all broken up" Kagome said to him as she put her energy in her hands that roamed over his body careful not to touch him. "All of the bones in your body are broken" Kagome said to him.

"I should have been more careful"

Kagome slapped him lightly on the head, and even that caused him to wince.

"Ya damn right, I'm gonna heal you now alright" Kagome informed and the energy in her hand dispersed and went to her soft untouched pink lips. Kagome kissed him on his forehead and his body flowed pink for a few seconds he was healed. Izuku grew a small blush on his cheeks. 'That's the first time a girl kissed me, and it wasn't my mother' he thought.

"The test is now over" yelled Mic the announcer.

"No, I didn't get any points" Izuku sighed a sad look in his eye. "Don't worry, I'll take care of that" Kagome replied before bringing them to the ground. "Are you alright" asked the brunette that Izuku saved. "Yes- um I'm fine thanks to Kagome."

"The test is now over, contestants please go home. Izuku and Kagome got off the feather and Kagome shrunk both the feather and fan and put them back on as earrings.

"See you later Izuku" Kagome said before heading back inside the school. "Hey, Mic" Kagome said getting attention.

"Yyiieeeesss"

"I want you to give all my points to Izuku"

"Hhuuuu, so selflllleeeessss!"

"Shut up and do it!" Kagome growled. "He deserves to be in the school a whole lot more than me, I would only hold the school back" she muttered pitifully. "Don't worry, that kid Midoriya Izuku, he's already made it into this school" the teacher said, serious for once.

Kagome nodded and left the school. There wasn't much people outside as Kagome walked home. But there were and always will be drinkies. She got a few wolf whistles and stares and many failed attempts to grab her butt. As Kagome was at least two blocks from her house.

Suddenly something thick and long like a vine grabbed her leg making her fall to the ground then both of her arms pulling her into the alleyway. Kagome hissed as her back was in pain. Blood started to deep out of her clothes, and excruciating pain started to pump through out her body. 'Damn it, I must have reopened my wounds' Kagome thought.

Kagome was brought closer to her attacker and suddenly her whole body was restrained. "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't hurt, just be quiet and let me use you as a decoy for AllMight" her captor said, it was a male with a raspy voice sounded as if he was in his twenties.

She was finally able to see her captor but his face was quickly changed into Naraku's his vine arms turned to Naraku's tentacles. "No" Kagome whispered.

"Yes Miko" Naraku said drawing her closer.

"Let go of me you bastard" she yelled.

Flashbacks of the battle then came to her head.

Kagome jumped to the side dodging Inuyasha's windscar. Tears started blurring her vision. Kagome wipes them away and readied her next attack while in the air. "Shadow Cla- Aaaahhh" she screamed as she was suddenly grabbed by Naraku's tentacles and her stomach was pierced. Three tentacles went through her back and came out of her stomach. "Attack and I'll kill her" Naraku shouted across the battle field.

~~~

"Just give up stupid wench" Inuyasha chuckled coldly as he continued to keep Kagome in place and choke her. "I want my soul you dimwitted girl" Kikyo said and shot her arrow that had tainted power in it at Kagome.

"No" yelled Kagome.

Kagome started to glow platinum purple created a huge explosion.


	3. I Hate These Kids

I don't own the characters

"Damn it" Kagome muttered as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "I'm gonna be late, but I gotta be careful, I can't open these wounds again" Kagome said to herself and looked down at the basket full of goodies in her hand and remembered yesterday.

After the explosion Kagome saw nothing but black and white for a few seconds before she able to see and hear what was actually going on. She heard wind beating at her ears and looked around with blurry vision only to see a male with half of his hair white and the other side red, the side with white hair he had black eyes that resembled coal and on the other side he had a light but not neon blue colored eye, and he had a burn mark on his blue eyes. "Where do you live" he asked coldly. "The shrine two blocks away" Kagome whispered her vision suddenly going in and out. The male nodded and carried her in bridal style to their destination, the male barely made it out of the alleyway before Kagome lost consciousness entirely.

~~~

Kagome awoke to someone putting a warm towel on her forehead.

"Are feeling any better"

"Ya totally" Kagome said sarcasticly.

Kagome sat up quickly trying to surpass the pains of her wounds and failed. She felt the pain run up her body from the tips of her toes to the top her head. "Damn it" Kagome growled under her breath as she felt blood pool out of the whole in her stomach. "Whats wrong" the boy asked standing up and sounding concerned.

"Don't worry about it, wait. You saved me didn't you?"

The boy nodded.

"Thank you, can I get your name?"

"Todoroki, Shoto Todoroki"

"Well thank you again" Kagome said finally looking him in the eyes intensely, getting a good look at his face. He was quite handsome but she still preferred Izuku much more. "Well I gotta go" Shoto said looking away from Kagome with a small but noticeable blush on his face, well at least Kagome noticed it.

Todoroki then left leaving Kagome to her wounds.

~~~

Kagome finally arrived at her school and didn't see Shoto anywhere. Kagome sighed in disappointment and walked into the school, received her schedule and walked into her classroom. 'I'm in the top class' Kagome thought. Kagome looked up at her class. They were quite loud. Kagome looked around to see everyone wearing the uniform provided, it made Kagome look like she was a Rogue. "I like your outfit, where'd you get it" asked a girl with strangely formed horns on the top of her head, pink hair and hot pink skin but the weirdest thing about her was that her eyes were black and she had goldish silver eyes. And Kagome has seen very few demons with black eyes and that was only when they lose control of their inner demon. But for a human, that's pretty weird.

"I designed it myself"

"Oh, wow your talented"

"Thank you- uh one second" Kagome said her eyes landing on her savior from yesterday.

Kagome walked away from the girl and up to Shoto. His eyes widened as he finally took note of her. Kagome bowed to him and put the basket filled with a couple of Sakura blossoms and petals, some watermelons, oranges, fresh strawberries, fresh tomatoes, juicy plums, newly picked apples, fresh berries, fresh grapes both purple and green with no seeds, and some newly picked bananas with some lavender and vanilla flowers next to the Sakura ones. "It's a thank you gift" Kagome said before walking to sit next to Izuku.

Kagome wore the uniform for the guys that fit her slim body like a second skin. She died the blue part black and left the white part white. She put splats of red die on the white parts to make it look like blood. And she had her hair braided in cornrows that ended at her beginning thighs. She also wore a black long sleeve turtleneck underneath and some black sneakers. She also wore all of her weapon accessories as usual.

"Hey" Kagome greeted giving Izuku a high five and he gave her a cheeky grin.

"How'd ya sleep" Midoriya

asked.

"Horrible"

"Ok-" Izuku trailed.

"How about you" Kagome replied. "Oh it was pretty good, I was even able to get a bit of exercise in" Izuku replies happily. "That's good" Kagome sighed and propped her head on her hand trying not to drift off into the land of nightmares. Eventually Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was Izuku she paid it no mind especially disregarding that the hand was bigger than his.

Kagome suddenly found someone lifting her up by her collar and opened her narrowed eyes. "Unhand me" Kagome demanded coldly causing a shiver to go down everyone's spine as the room dropped 60 degrees. Her captor also known as Bakugo sneered at her ignoring her command. "Listen here extra, don't get in my way unless you wanna find yourself in Hell" Bakugo threatened before dropping Kagome to the floor, but she landed perfectly on her feet. Bakugo shouldered her as just like how she did him but she didn't fall, and then walked away. "Funny, I've already been there numerous times" Kagome said as she turned and glowered at Bakugo causing an uncomfortable shiver to go down his spine and he was frozen in place.

"Funny, were fighting like cats and dogs and yet you don't even know my name, Kagome Taisho Higurashi, that is my name, it'd be best if you remembered it" she said in a mysterious and evil tone that also held dark humor.

A/N: Funny, I have you keep saying funny Now isn't that funny

"Don't tell me what to do, wrench" Bakugo growled before going back to his seat. Kagome grit her teeth together in anger, as she sat down. Images of Inuyasha continuously traveled throughout her head, she could hear his voice too.

"Hurry up, you stupid wrench"

"You useless wrench"

"Kikyo will always be better than you, you useless good for nothing ugly wrench"

"Shut up" Kagome whispered quietly as to not let Izuku hear her. "You okay Kaggy-Chan" Izuku asked. Kagome nodded not sparing the boy a glance and put her head down. And the room went back to its normal temperature to everyone's relief.

Minutes later their teacher came in. 'He looks like a bum' Kagome sweat dropped.

He made everyone introduce themselves, and Kagome was the only one left. "I don't wanna do it" Kagome told Mr. Arizawa. He simply shook his head and told her once again to come up. Kagome sighed and obeyed the teacher finding herself annoyed of his stubbornness. "As I said before, my name is Kagome Taisho Higurashi, I don't like many things. Everything else is none of your business. But know this there is no such thing as love and I will kill you without a second thought, so stay out of my way" Kagome said letting her killing intent flow throughout the room. Kagome glared intensely at everyone in the room except Izuku. Everyone in the room were frozen in fear as Kagome showed the hate in her eyes she had been trying to hide. Kagome strolled back to her seat as if nothing had happened and she drew back her aura but still all the other students and Mr. Arizawa looked at her in both fear and shock.

Todoroki looked back at her flabbergasted. 'What the hell was that, that was nothing like anything I have ever experienced' he thought before looking back at the teacher. "First we'll do our history" Mr. Arizawa.

Minutes into the history lesson and she was gonna cry. They were studying on the Feudal Era. Kagome kept her book closed not wanting to read any of its content. "Higurashi, what did the Shikon Miko say to the half demon Inuyasha as he struck her and gave the same wound as his former lover" Mr. Arizawa asked seeing that Kagome wasn't paying attention.

Kagome sniffled and recited the words that she had told Inuyasha. "You have betrayed me, and for a clay copy of your deceased lover, I gave you love and life, what did I do wrong? I have done everything in my power to make you happy, I have put thyself last for you. You filthy mutt, you have not only scarred my body but my heart with it. In hell you shall remain with the defiled soul of your dead lover" Kagome recited, a platinum purple tear ran down her cheek which only Izuku noticed.

"It doesn't say all that in the text" Eraser head said in astonishment that the girl was able to recite all of that as if she had been there herself.

"Well that's what happened" Kagome answered not up for an argument and put her head down. Suddenly the class erupted into clapping and crying. "That's was so moving" announced MoMo Yaoyorozu. "That was wonderful" Tsuyu said. "It was beautiful, mademoiselle" Yuga cried.

"Is all of this sh!t even real" Bakugo yelled over the crowd successfully making them go silent and irking Kagome. "I mean come on, demons going after a magic piece of stupid rock! What kinda bull is that"

"Shutup, you know nothing" Kagome growled glaring at him.

"There is no way all that's true, wrench"

"No, it happened 500 years ago, on my shrine" Kagome spat each word as if it were poison.

"How do you know were you there" Bakugo challenged.

"Yes, Yes, I was there" Kagome screamed tears running away from her eyes. The class gasped and stared at her in astonishment.

'Living history' some of the dumb people thought.

"I was dragged there, against my own will, and on my birthday!" Kagome screamed her demon starting to get the best of her.

"I am the Shikon No Miko"


	4. More Tests More Pain

I don't own the characters, if I write that disclaimer one more time I'm gonna cry

"I don't have time for this" Kagome muttered wiping her tears before knocking everyone else but Izuku out in the blink of an eye.

"What did you do"

"I hit a nerve as to where it will knock them out for a few seconds if not minutes and forget what happened in the last few minutes."

A/N: I don't know if there is a nerve like that, me confused brain cells dissipating.

Suddenly there were groans from all across the room. "What happened" Mr. Arizawa rubbing his head lazily. "We just finished the history lesson" Kagome lies.

"Oh good, now class come, we're going outside"

The class made their way to the yard following after Arizawa still confused on what happened just moments ago. But Bakugo just ignored it being the jerk he is and shoved Kagome as he passed through the door. Kagome growled but said nothing of it.

Soon the class was outside.

"We're gonna be doing tests"

Kagome POV

Ugh. More tests!

"And who ever gets the lowest score, will be expelled" he emotionlessly as ever.

Izuku's, in trouble, his power hurts him and I know he didn't have it before. His aura is different. It's like All Might's. Its like when Sesshomaru transferred his demonic powers onto me. All Might must've transferred his powers to Izuku, cause Midoriya was like a normal person before yesterday.

All Might must have transferred his powers onto Izuku. It's kind of like when Sesshomaru transfered his powers to me.

"Higurashi" I heard someone say in my face way too close, as I quickly came back to reality I was about to gentle fist this person right in the chest but stopped myself short as I realized it was Mr. Arizona... I mean Aizawa.

"It's your turn" he said in his usual bored tone before pointing to the white circle and dropping a ball in my hands. "Everyone else went, now go" he said

I complied but not without giving him a glare that seemed to make him flinch.

"Throw it as hard as you can"

"Good Luck, Kagome" Midoriya grinned pumping his fist up in the air in encouragement.

My eyes widened at the fact that he wasn't crippled, but only had a broken finger. I calmed myself and nodded toward him. I don't want to show anyone my powers, but it can't be help. I wiped my bangs out of my eyes before starting my transformation.

Author's POV

Kagome's two tight cornrows came out and started to lift into the air as the wind mysteriously started to pick up around Kagome. Her hair morphed silver and grew to the ends of thighs. Gasps were heard amongst everyone. Kagome then grew silver dog ears on her head and her humans ears dispersed and her bangs grew to cover where her human ears used to be. Kagome opened her eyes as her eyes turned to gold and had a predator like gleam to them and her pupils turned to slits. Kagome then opened her mouth wide for a moment as her already sharp canines grew another 4 inches. And she grew makings on her face she had a royal purple crescent moon on her forehead and she had the same streaks on her face like Sesshomaru only they were black and she didn't have anything on her eyelids.

Kagome then grew claws that were 3 and a half inches long and sharp. And to finish off her demon appearance and transformation she grew a bushy silver tail hiding her other 8 tail because it felt uncomfortable.

Kagome tossed the baseball from hand to hand eyes following it as if in a trance and out of nowhere she threw it.

Mr. Arizawa's meter went like crazy and everyone ducked out of the way as they felt something coming at them from behind with great speed. Some screaming and others just ducking for cover. The object was then caught by Kagome's tail with little to no effort.

Me. Aizawa fixed his hair back to his 'bum on the street' style before looking at his meter.

"Infinity" He said seemingly bored. Kagome nodded before walking back to Midoriya and transforming in the process. People looked at her in awe.

"Alright brats, next is a race, I want to see how fast you are" Aizawa said before leading the group to a track.

Everyone positioned themselves.

Kagome went next to Izuku. "Hey" Kagome whispered to him.

"3" Aizawa started to countdown.

"Hm" Izuku acknowledged.

"2"

"When I say go I'm gonna grab your arm and run" She said shortly.

"1"

"What?" Izuku questioned, confused.

"Go" Aizawa and Kagome yelled at the same time.

Before Deku could react Kagome grabbed his arm and ran with her demon speed and made it to the finish line in no time. Literally.

Izuku fell one they reached the finish line. He was so dizzy he has never moved and/or has never been moved that fast. "w-why did you do that, wasn't that cheating" Izuku asked dizzily before standing up. "A thank you would be nice" Kagome said heatedly before turning away and folding her arms.

Izuku realized his mistake immediately. 'She did it because she didn't want me to fail' he thought has he looked at Kagome's silver hair that trailed way past her back.

Before he could apologize Mr. Aizawa called everyone to the next tests.

Izuku pulled through with some trouble. While Kagome did everything and more with what looked like no trouble.

~~~

The whole class was left breathes as they looked at their scores. Kagome was number 1. Todoroki was number 2. 'Where's Midoriya' Kagome thought desperately. She looked down the list and still couldn't find him, until she looked at the spot she dreaded. Her eye trailed slowly down to 21st place, last place, wishing it weren't true. She wished her eyes had deceived her. But it was true. He was in 21st

"Aizawa" Kagome growled. She didn't know why she cared. She didn't know why she wanted to watch over the boy. She didn't know why she wanted to shelter and nurture him. But she didn't care. She was going to protect him, she wasn't able to protect them in the past, but she'll do her best to protect as many people as she can now, she knew that it wouldn't make up for it but, at least she would have saved some people.

Kagome ran up to him with incredible speed, jumped up, and kicked him in his chest with both feet together.

The teacher grunted not anticipating the attack, he jumped back and activated his quirk, but was left shocked as he realized he couldn't erase Kagome's power

"Why did you fail him" Kagome growled before charging at Aizawa again. Blinded by rage she got caught in his scarf, Kagome looked at it in distaste before letting the poison come to the surface of her body successfully melting the scarf. And having done what she intended to do she drew back her poison.

Aizawa looked at her in shock yet again.

Kagome then walked up to Aizawa slowly but threateningly. Just then multiple people grabbed her arms and waist and legs, well they grabbed anywhere they could to slow her down, except for the no no sections.

"Calm down" a voice whispered soothingly in her silver dog ear. Both ears twitched because of their sensitivity. And suddenly her form began to flicker from human to demon. Kagome growled in irritation as she did her best to shake the people off of her in her unstable form.

'What's going on' Kagome asked her inner demon in her head.

'I'm not sure but I believe that boy to be your possible mate choice' it answered surprisingly calm and not blood thirsty.

'If a mate choice can tame inner demon, I wonder what an actual mate can do' Kagome thought and shivered in fear of being caged up and controlled.

Just then, Kagome was knocked back to reality, literally. Kagome growled in anger before using all her willpower to transform back into her demon form. "Let go of me" Kagome growled and knocked everyone of her with a final push. Kagome turned back to Aizawa, "now for you" she muttered and ran to Aizawa when suddenly strong arms had wrapped themselves around her petite waist and lifted her over its controllers shoulder.

Kagome thrashed, and crashed around in the lean male's grip. "Higurashi! You must not attack your teacher like that. That is not the way a hero must act" the man grinned. "What if I don't want to become a hero" Kagome questioned, and kept struggling, her anger not subsiding.

"Then why come here" Aizawa questioned getting up with the help of Kaminari.

Kagome stopped in realization. That was a good question. Why was she here. This school specializes in creating heroes. She would be a failure as a hero. The Feudal Era told her that. Maybe she came here because it was recommended. Maybe because she had powers that others don't and she might fit in. No she couldn't, she was a monster. Maybe it was to take care of the broccoli headed boy. Yes that sounds right. But was she sure?

"I don't know" Kagome mumbled. "Then you'll figure it out while you attend my class, you seem promising" Aizawa started letting go of the lightning user. "And you" Aizawa turned to Midoriya and he shrunk back at the sudden attention. "You have a lot to learn, my class should help you improve, now leave before I expel all of you" Aizawa said before limping away.

Kagome gapped at him as he walked away. "He still wants me in his class" Kagome muttered to herself in disbelief. "Yes, you are not a bad person for letting your emotions get the best of you! Haha, just don't let it happen again, Lady Higurashi" All might set her down. "And as for all I of you, I have high expectations for you tomorrow" he laughed before flying off some where.

Kagome's eyes followed him once out of sight she shook her head in disbelief. 'Kindness gets you but so far' she thought with a frown and clenched her fists in anger as her past came back to her.

Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Izuku with a shy smile and a huge blush on his face. "K-Kaggy-Chan, I-I wa-was won-wondering if-if" Izuku stuttered.

"Stop stuttering, it's annoying" Kagome remarked her frown now turning to a scowl and her eyebrows furrowing in agitation.

"Wouldyoulikemetowalkyouhome!" He said rushes his sentence. Kagome let her face go. "Yes" she nodded. Izuku looked down at her in shock before a huge smile grew on his face.

"Let's go" Kagome rushed him. And with that the two went on their ignoring all the attention they were getting.


	5. Kagome’s Long Day

I don't own the characters

Kagome limped into the bathroom with a few yawns. The bags under her eyes trying to persuade her to go back to sleep but she still fought with them. She looked at the bathroom mirror regretting getting it fixed as she looked upon her reflection. She unconsciously started to point out her flaws. Purple bags under her eyes, red puffy eyes, she stopped herself short and shook her head. She didn't have time for this now. And with that Kagome started doing her morning routine and taking at least 10 pain killers after. Once done with that she went back to her room to go and change into her newly customized uniform. It consists of a white button up that had a claw mark of red paint to represent blood on the front and back of it, and she was not going to wear that short skirt she had tight black pants instead with a red sprinkle of paint here and there. And you know what she wore with this, you guessed it her two inch high boots. But Kagome also wore her weapon accessories and a white sleeveless turtleneck under her shirt with black fishnet gloves that reached her wrists.

Kagome sighed as she couldn't figure out if she wanted to leave her hair out of put it in two big cornrows that went to her beginning thighs. Kagome then got her book bag and slung it over her shoulder walking out of the house. She walked down the steps quickly but not in a rush. As she reached the bottoms of the steps she checked her new phone and saw the time. She sighed in relief when she saw that if she kept at her hurried pace, she wouldn't be late. So Kagome speed-walk-limped to school.

~~~

"All right students get your costumes and make your way to the training area we will be testing in" All Might said before disappearing through the classroom door. Kagome limped slowly to her costume remembering she was number 5. She sighed as she dreaded changing in front of the people in her class. she didn't like her body, the scars and bruises still showed even with her healing powers. She walked into the changing room seeing all of the girls still changing. she went to the nearest locker and started to slowly undress, facing the locker not wanting to see their reactions. She kept her head down and trying to ignore all the stares that felt like needles going through her skin painfully. She scrunched up her eyes in both psychical, mental, and emotional pain. The gasps felt like painful shrieks of horror. "Kagome what happened to you" she heard the girl Ochako gasp and place a hand on her left shoulder obviously seeing the angry red wound on her right shoulder that started at her mid back and ended at the beginning of her stomach going across her chest.

Kagome kept her eyes closed she wasn't ready to see their faces. "Its none of your business" she said harshly making the girl step back in shock and look at her in pity. "I don't need your pity" Kagome whispered to her menacingly before quickly putting on the rest of her costume and storming out of the changing room. Kagome slowed her march to a regular limp. she wore a black kimono top (that was tight as hell) that had a blood red claw mark on the back and white sakura petals that was scattered across the whole kimono top. The sleeves went to the middle of her thighs. She also wore a black skirt that (her top was tucked into it) had no style in general, the skirt had slits that started in between her middle and beginning thighs on both sides. The skirt had a low dub but cling to her hips obediently and stopped at her ankles. She also had on a white obi that was thin like a ribbon and tied in a knot around her waist and going to her knees. She aslo had on a turtle neck and sleeveless white body suit under that was thin and like a second skin. the body suit went to her ankles and her Sesshomaru 2 inch boots that went to her calves over them. she also had on white fishnet gloves that went a little past her wrists. she wore her hair out. She also had on her weapon jewelry. She put her hair in a low ponytail hurriedly tying the white ribbon at her mid-back letting the rest of her hair fall to her mid-thighs. She then tied the other white ribbon under the hair that was in the long tail and tied it in a loose bow right on her hairline but letting her bangs fall free.

'Maybe I should have wore my hair like Kikyo' Kagome thought before shaking that thought out of her head as she knew that she would only disgrace the hairstyle, she would never be on her level.

Kagome soon made it to the training ground and realized that she was the only one there so she just looked off into the sky thinking about what it would've been like if she was more useful.

Moments later the whole class was at the meeting place the were just waiting for the number one hero to appear. And in a matter of seconds he appeared.

~~~

"Alright, now that you young heroes know what your doing, first up the heroes Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka. Villains Tenya Lida, Katstuki Bakugo, and Kagome Higurashi" he announced with that grin still firm on his face. Kagome frowned "No, I don't want to be a villain, I hate them" she said simply. She would kill herself if she ever became a villain, and that was the truth.

"Fine then, you'll be a hero" All Might said stiffly but still held his grin. He was kind of irked that a student of his denied his order, it was no where near a request. He also didn't like that excuse she gave, heroes are naturally supposed to hate or feel distaste or some sort of dissatisfaction towards villains, rather it be little or small. The only thing All Might did like about her disagreement with his decision is that there would be an almost 100% chance that she would never become a villain, especially with the face of her not her even wanting to be one for a school assignment to learn to take them down.

"Get on the battle field, and we'll start." All Might announced before the high schoolers lead themselves to their destination.

Soon the students were on their respective starting points. "Begin" All Might yelled over the intercom. "And don't worry if anything gets too bad I'll stop it immediately."

"I can sense them, their on the 14th floor, based on first impressions, Bakugo is most likely going to come to us while Lida guards the thing, Uraraka go to Lida, Izuku and I can handle Bakugo" Kagome evaluates in an instant. The rest of class 1-A look at her in the big screen in amazement. 'She's amazing' Todoroki thought in astonishment with a slight blush. 'If father met her he will surely want me to marry her.'

Uraraka nodded her head with a determined look on her face and ran down the other corridor her heels clacking behind her.

She left just in time, for Bakugo attacked.

He started with a right hook and Midoriya flipped him over saying something about how he always does that. Kagome sighed and took out Kanna's mirror and enlarged the weapon and held it in front of her. "Step back" Kagome said pulling Izuku behind her. Bakugo soon jumped up madder than ever he created explosions in his hands and blasted them at Kagome. Surprisingly the explosion dispersed and was absorbed into the mirror. It became quiet on both sides, the watchers and the ones engaging in battle.

"Go" Kagome whispers putting a small portion of her power into the mirror making it rumble. And with that an even bigger explosion erupted out of the mirror throwing Bakugo back and making him hit a wall groaning in pain.

Kagome put away her mirror and grabbed Izuku's hand, "Come on" she urged him to run the other way. Izuku started to full out run but started to slow down seeing that Kagome was having trouble keeping up. Without a second thought he ran back to her.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise "No, don't be an idiot, I'll be fine" she yelled at him but he simply lifted her in bridal style and continued running at his full speed realizing that the woman he held felt like she weighed nothing.

He continued to run he went down a corridor and made a left turn then went straight and then made a right before stopping and hiding around the corner of the hallway.

"We need a plan" Izuku muttered before he started mumbling multiple possibilities to himself while Kagome already thought everything through. "I have one" Kagome said shaking Izuku out of his trance. "Ya, what is it" he asked giving her his full attention.

"Ok listen closely" she stopped as the building began to tremor slightly. "He's coming, I will message Uraraka, you run I'll be right behind you" she explained before pushing Izuku to move. "Go, go now" she whispered and he started to run to a random route. Then Kagome quickly told Uraraka and Midoriya the plan over the intercom ear piece. "Do you copy" Kagome asked them looking behind herself, for Bakugo was close, really close.

"Rodger" the two said in sync. "Okay, now go, go, go" Kagome said into the mike before standing and turned ready to face the blonde. "Copy that" Midoriya said as he made his way to his position. "Copy" Uraraka said as she started to buy them time by keeping Lida distracted.

"I finally found you" the red eyed brat growled in a deep voice.

"Good cause I was getting tired of waiting" Kagome replied coldly.

"Where's that Deku" he growled.

"That's for me to know, and if possible you to use your brain and find out" Kagome said calmly.

Sparks began to form in the older boy's hands. Kagome went to her bracelet and brought out Sango's oversized boomerang, Hiraikotsu.

"Come at me if you dare" Kagome threatens. The blonde boy scoffed before charging at Kagome. "Hiraikotsu!" Was Kagome's war cry as she threw the weapon. Bakugo swerved when it came to him the first time. "I expected more from you, but I guess your just another one of those stupid extras after all" Bakugo boasted but was suddenly pulled out of his musings when the oversized boomerang came from behind and almost sliced him in half, it was a good thing Kagome didn't throw it that hard. Bakugo fell after being thrown forward a few feet, landing at Kagome's feet.

Kagome looked down at him in distaste before catching her weapon without even looking. She kicked his chest hard making him fly to the wall and coughed more blood before lying there. 'Seemingly unconscious'.

She shrank her weapon and put it back on her charm bracelet.

Kagome sighed as she started to limp quickly to Midoriya only to get blasted into the back.

Kagome grunted as she made hard impact with a wall. "I'm not done yet you stupid wrench" Bakugo grunted as he steadied himself on the wall. Kagome glared at him 'persistent brat' she cursed in her head as she noticed that the wound on her shoulder started to bleed heavily.

Kagome did a full out demon run to where Izuku was ignoring the pain shooting throughout her body.

Kagome stopped next to Midoriya.

"I thought he was unconscious but he's coming we need to hurry" Kagome explained. Izuku eyes widened in surprise at her sudden appearance and blood pooling through her costume.

"On three" she explained. Izuku nodded with determination clear on his face. "Two" Izuku readied his fist. "Are you sure you won't break your body" Kagome asked looking Izuku in the eyes, after all there were other ways that they could win.

"I have to put all I can into this" Izuku answered her. "That doesn't mean kill yourself" Kagome argues. "Fine do what you want, I don't care" Kagome mumbled, she could only look out for him so much, and it was his life so he could do what he wanted with it. No matter how much she felt the need to protect him, he would still do his own thing.

They were caught off by multiple explosions going off and breaking both of their concentration.

~~~

Uraraka panted and forced down her puke as she stared her opponent down. 'What is going on with them' she thought worriedly.

She touched her ear piece. "Higurashi- San, Midoriya- Kun, where are you? Did something happen" she whispered into the intercom.

The conversation went silent all you could hear was the rumble of rocks.

"Come in Higurashi-San! Come in Midoriya-Kun! Answer me" she whispered worriedly into the microphone. She stopped to hear what was going on. You could hear more rocks being moved before a voice was heard.

"Uraraka, we need you to buy us more time" Kagome's speedy and panicked voice could be heard over the intercom. She started to break up.

"I repeat buy ussrrr morrrr timmr" Kagome's words broke up and slurred over the communicator before the line went completely dead. Then she heard a loud static sound come over as if the communicator was destroyed.

"Higurashi-San, Higurashi-San, Higurashi-San" Uraraka yelled into the intercom. The static sound continued as the line remained dead.

Ochako faced her opponent ready to to stall Lida for however long they needed.

~~~

Kagome coughed blood as she rose from resting on the wall. She quickly glanced at Midoriya to see multiple burns on his skin and costume.

"Heh, you extras have nothing on me" Bakugo boasted before readying another large explosion with his grenade arm armer. Kagome's eyes widened. Midoriya wouldn't be able to take another attack like that head on, after all being a mere mortal had its disadvantages. 'Is he trying to kill Midoriya or something' she silently asked herself, flabbergasted.

Kagome ran to Midoriya the pain in her body beginning to numb as her desire to get to Midoriya increased. Kagome tackles him to the ground covering his body with her petite one.

Then the explosion went off. Z

Almost everything around them was burned and was blown away. The explosion lasted for a little over 10 seconds. "Midoriya, you make the punch I'll distract him" Kagome whispered to Midoriya and helped him up. "Hurry and get to work" Kagome said before taking off both her Kagura fan and feather earrings and enlarged them. She jumped on the feather and started to soar in the air above but a good distance from Midoriya and the ceiling.

"Dance of blades" Kagome said and waved the fan at Bakugo. He started to blast away at the blades that Kagome continuously threw at him. Then she saw a week spot, his left ribs. She aimed there and sure enough Bakugo was cut, but he dodged the full force of the attack.

"Oraraka- Chan, it's coming your way" Midoriya said into his unbroken intercom.

He took a breath and began to feel the power of one for all go through his arm as he punched the air with a scream. The ceiling crumbled and went upward defying gravity.

~~~

Kagome sighed in aggravation as the old hag, the nurse kept trying to kiss her. "Listen, I already said that I'm fine" Kagome growled and grabbed the lady's overstretched lips. She heard the lady say muffled words knowing they were words of submission, Kagome let her lips go and walked back to where the rest of the class was discussing the first battle.

Kagome glared at Momo. Her assumption is totally wrong. Q Once the girl was done talking Kagome took her chance to say something before All Might could conclude the discussion.

"I disagree" the mike said with more of an attitude than needed. People gasped and murmured in shock and disagreement.

"Sometimes you need to take the risk. We had a foolproof plan. But the enemy was able to surprise us. And so the plan was made anew. But with that plan there were no other options but to take a risk. People make risks everyday. Heroes always make risks. As heroes we must do whatever we can to keep everyone safe and so we must take risks. Sometimes with an emergency there will be no time to form a plan we must just work together. So therefore I feel that the true winners of this battle are the heroes, and Lida did try his best, so I do feel that he should get all of the victory as well as Uraraka and Midoriya" Kagome concludes her argument.

"Well said young Higurashi" All Might patted her on the back. 'I'm way older than you think, old man' Kagome scoffed as this thought came to her mind.

The other battles were short and not really interesting so Kagome took no heed in really watching them. She just observed her so called 'classmates' who were observing the battles. Soon it was all over.

~~~

Kagome walked into the hair salon that was a few blocks away from the shrine. She wore her school uniform again and her hair out with no ribbons.

The bell on the door chimes indicating another customer was entering. "Hi Ms. Gloria" Kagome greeted the lady that owned the shop. Kagome sat down in the special chair. "Can you redo my braids please, I don't feel like doing them" Kagome pleaded. "Of course sweetie, let's get started" the blonde Spanish lady in her mid thirties. Kagome put her bag on the side of the chair.

In around 10 minutes Kagome's hair was in two neat cornrow braids. "Thanks Ms. Gloria" Kagome then payed the lady with a good tip. "Your welcome sweetie come back anytime" the lady smiled as Kagome waved to her before walking out the hair salon, bag in hand.

Kagome took her phone out her pocket and saw the time. Kagome sighed and made her way to the shrine. Once there she almost immediately walking to the house and kicked her shoes off at the entrance.

She wasted no time and made her way to the couch, she laid down not bothering to set her alarm for them next day. Almost instantly the tired Miko fell asleep.


	6. The Challenge Of A Pedophile

I don't own the characters

Kagome woke up and looked around confusingly.

'Huh?'

She slipped her hand into her pants pocket and took out her phone. She lowered the lighting instantly as her eyes burned from the bright artificial lighting coming from the rectangular device.

"Sh¡t!" She cursed and sat up on the couch quickly on to grab at her body in pain.

'I forgot' she grimaced and remembered what happened the day before.

Kagome looked down at him in distaste before catching her weapon without even looking. She kicked his chest hard making him fly to the wall and coughed more blood before lying there. 'Seemingly unconscious'.

She shrank her weapon and put it back on her charm bracelet.

Kagome sighed as she started to limp quickly to Midoriya only to get blasted into the back.

Kagome grunted as she made hard impact with a wall. "I'm not done yet you stupid wrench" Bakugo grunted as he steadied himself on the wall. Kagome glared at him 'persistent brat' she cursed in her head as she noticed that the wound on her shoulder started to bleed heavily.

"Damn"

Kagome willed herself to move toward the stairs of her house. Her steps echoed throughout the silent house. It was so silent. The silence was suffocating. This place was so lonely it wasn't a home.

It was depressing.

~~~

Kagome walked into the classroom heavily panting scaring everyone there. She wore them uniform that she designed and wore the day before, her daily clothing from now on.

Everyone seemed to be looking at her. She gave them all a glare even the teacher making them look away from her. She let out a huff before walking off to her seat.

"Ms. Higurashi do you have nothing to say" The teacher asked rudely.

Kagome nodded her head yes opening her textbook.

"You forgot it, say something" he clarified.

The room became silent and tense waiting for Kagome to give a proper greeting to their teacher.

"Yes, I believe I did."

"Go on" he said staring her down.

"Suck my d¡ck."

At that moment everything stopped. The students were in shock. The teacher was shook. txdfihiohxoyxichugioghguiihòoogi

"Excuse me! Might I dare you to repeat that!" He gasped.

"I said to suck my-" the rest of the her sentence was muffled when someone clasped there soft hand over her mouth. She turned to glare at that person to see Yaoyorozu. "I'm sorry Sensei. What she meant to say was, excuse my tardiness. Please forgive her sensei." She bowed and pushed Kagome's head down so she could bow too.

The teacher nodded in approval but not before looking at Kagome again. "Meet me after class" he said and went back to the lesson. Kagome sneered before sitting back down. She turned to the female that sat to her right and apparently saved her from a trip to the principal.

"Don't ever touch me again" she growled loudly giving her a death stare. The black haired girl gave Kagome a confused look before Kagome turned back to her textbook.

~~~

"Damn that b¡tch had a mean grip on my head. And she almost ripped one of my bandages, too" Kagome muttered under her breath angrily. She started to walk out the door with her other colleagues.

"Ms. Higurashi just where do you think your going" the annoying teacher said.

"To l-" Kagome couldn't even finish her sentence.

"You are to stay after class now come have a seat" he said shutting the door and locking it sneakily as Kagome sat down in the front row in the middle. Thanks to Kagome's enhanced hearing she heard the lock on the door.

"Now I will have to punish you for not only interrupting my class, but for your tardiness and use of foul language." He smirked.

"And what punishment are you going to give me" Kagome glared at him as he leaned down and got in her face.

"You know, you can use that pretty little mouth of yours for better things, hm" he said seductively disregarding the miko's question.

Kagome looked at the teacher in disgust.

"I've had my eyes on you for a while" he said and put a hand to Kagome's face. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are" he asked in a whisper. "No" she answered coldly before slapping away his hand. His smirk only widened.

"You know I think I've found just the right job for you. You won't be getting in anymore trouble and you won't have to worry about grades" he said and continued to lean over the desk satisfaction filling him at the fact that Kagome wasn't moving. He whispered the rest into her ear.

"Become my harlot"

Kagome jumped out of her seat making her chair fall behind her.

"What! No!" Kagome yelled at him. She glared the middle aged man and made her way to the door. Only to be grabbed roughly by her arm and pulled back.

"Let go of me! You pervert" she growled and punched his chest only to get thrown roughly to the floor.

The injured miko began to cough and scooted away as she saw the teacher come closer.

"Now then, let's get started" he let out a breathily sigh in excitement and starts to undo his tie.

"No, no, no" Kagome muttered as her back hit a wall.

She curled herself up in a ball and started to rock as unwanted flashbacks came to her head.

"Kagome" he growled and started to pepper her neck with rough kisses.

The naive girl laughed nervously "Inuyasha stop."

He only growled and started to take off her school shirt. On instinct she slapped his hands away. "Inuyasha stop it! I said no" she said seriously, taking a few steps back. He sucked his teeth. "I don't want you anyway you smell fishy." The half demon said (despite it was him who hasn't taken a bath all day).

Kagome's cheeks flushed and she looked down in embarrassment as the older male walked away.

~~~

Kagome grunted as she was thrown into the sorry excuse for a makeshift bed built with nothing but hay.

"Now you will birth me a kit and help me in the search for jewel shards" the handsome tiger demon smirked and got on top of Kagome.

"No" she said defiantly and spit in his face. He only wiped it off and proceeded to take off her clothes. Kagome yelled at him to stop and started to fight him off. Eventually he pinned down both of her frail hands with his large one and ripped her shirt open. He ignored her cries for him to stop and the tears that fell down her face and the loud sobs she let out.

The drug he had given her blocked her miko powers so that she couldn't use them against him. "No stop" she yelled loudly and started thrashing in his hold as he started to take off her bra.

"Shut up" he growled in her face and tightened his grip on her frail arms.

"No! I said no" she roared and transformed.

Kagome came back to reality realizing that she was laid out on the teacher desk with him over her and her shirt unbuttoned

"No get off of me."

"Don't worry, I promise to make you feel good" he started to feel up her thigh.

His finger trailed to her pants button and the next thing you know a fist greeted his face making him fly off the desk.

"Don't touch me" she yelled and transformed into her demon state.

She charged at the teacher and slashed his chest with the sword.

He grunted in pain and ran to the door unlocking it. He was able to open it before getting dragging back in by Kagome's poison whip.

He shrieked in pain as he was whipped numerous times. Just when she stopped whipping him much to his relief he was grabbed by him ankle and smashed him into the wall creating a dent. She let him go and let him slide down the wall before walking up to him.

"You are weak"

"Shut up idiot! I don't care!"

"You are not important to me."

"All I want from you is your power to sense the jewel shards! Nothing more nothing less!"

"You are nothing but a pretty face and a jewel shard collector!"

Kagome took her sword Kurai Jundo and brought it down on the teacher only for him to dodge and make his way to the door.

Her body instinctively pounced on him throwing him across the room again she walked to him.

Bringing up her sword she brought it down ready to cut the man in half when she was tackled away from him.

The wind knocked out of her brought her back to her reality.

"Heeeey! What's going on here!"

"Let go of me! I'll kill that bastard!" Kagome growled trying to move past the loud mouth blonde. "Woah, woah, woah now, Young Higurashi!" A deep and hearty voice boomed. "You must calm down! There's no need to be hostile!" the deeper voice belonged to AllMight who picked the teen up and put her on his shoulder. The miko struggled harder under his insanely strong grip. The miko thrashed around in his grip before finally being able to claim freedom. She ran at the pedophile again him being the coward he was ran behind Hizashi.

Kagome was stopped short and held in the air like baby simba by a black haired elf eared teen. "You should stop. It's not right to attack a teacher like that" his voice was flat and monotone but something about it struck Kagome's interests.

"You don't know what he tried to do to me" Kagome argues glaring at the teacher who even now gave her lustful looks. "He tried to rape me! He wanted me to be his harlot" Kagome growled enraging herself even more once hearing herself say it out loud. Her chest churned with rage that wasn't to be unleashed, she tried to scramble out of the male's tight grip only for his grip to be tightened.

"What?! No wonder your shirt is open" the strongly built male exclaimed to himself. The blonde male immediately glared at the pedophile of a teacher thinking of what to do with him first.

Meanwhile, Kagome continued to twist and turn in the other teen's grip. And after arching her back just enough for his grip to loosen she hit him over the head, just hard enough to stun him. The elf eared teen let go of Kagome shocked that the girl was able to get out of him grip.

Kagome ran past Hizashi and to the pedophile teacher. Her hand curled into a tight fist. She swung her right fist perfectly aimed at the teacher's nose. Ready to break it. An unsettling cracking sound could be heard once Kagome's fist made contact with his face. His nose not only broke gushing blood but it sunk within his skull at the strength of the punch. He fell to the ground crying out in agony holding his face gently. More blood gushed over his hands and clothes.

But Kagome didn't stop there. She kicked him to lay on his stomach and stomped her foot into his back to stop his pathetic squirming. The enraged miko grabbed the man's arm and pulled it towards her, more screams of agony could be heard and more cracking sounds could be heard as she broke his arm and the other one. Then she trampled on the backs of his knees breaking his legs as well.

And finally, AllMight was able to get her in his strong arms again only this time she didn't struggle to get out of his grip. Kagome didn't necessarily feel like she was done with the man nor that she should be but she was just about content with the suffering she just gave him.

~~~

Kagome wondered around the school somehow finding her way to the roof. She took in a breath of fresh air. Her braids floating in the breeze. She looked up at the beautiful blue sky there were a few clouds. But they only complimented the sky's beauty.

"Sometimes I wish my problems would float away with every breath I take. With every breeze that pasts me my problems would go with it. My problems would just go with the wind" Kagome whispered to herself sitting down next to the door of the room.

She suddenly felt pain strike her shoulder and groaned in discomfort. She dug her hand in her pocket and found a container of pain killers. She gulped them down not bothering to wash them down with water seeing no need.

Suddenly she grew tired. She let out a yawn eyes becoming heavy. She looked at the sky once more lazily, before finally giving in.

~~~

Kagome awoke to someone standing over her. Alarmed she shot up throwing a kick at the uninvited stranger who only dodged and held their hands.

"Wait calm down" the monotone teen from earlier spoke.

Kagome dropped her offensive stance.

"What do you want" she spoke in her equally monotone voice.

"I just wanted to check to see if you were ok. But I guess I did more harm than good I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here it's none of my business I'll just leave you alone" the indigo haired student started to cave in on himself and started to walk towards the door.

Kagome looked at the teen in slight confusion.

'What just happened?'

All she did was ask a question and the indigo eyed male started to just curl into himself.

"Hey." Kagome called out to the indigo eyed student who started to walk away.

The third year turned back toward the ravenette. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind flew past the high-school-er making him instinctively block his face and close his eyes. After the string wind passed he let his arms go and opened his eyes to a beautiful sight in front of him.

There stood Kagome in a relaxed position with a hand outstretched toward to him. Her hair floating elegantly around her. The miko's cold and mysterious platinum purple eyes held a warm and caring look. The clouds seemed to be surrounding her figure. The sun just behind her head. The sun's position behind her made it look like she was glowing warm honey golden.

"Give me your number."


	7. Attack on UA

I don't own the characters only the plot

"So what happened earlier," Midoriya asked Kagome as they walked to homeroom.

"Don't worry about it, the teacher just gave me a hard time," Kagome responded green haired male a vague answer.

"Oh okay," Izuku mumbled.

The two walked together to Aizawa's classroom.

~~~

"What the hell is that" Kagome yelled as she dodged being squashed.

"I can't just sit back and let Aizawa do this on his own!" Kagome yelled at thirteen before jumping down on one of the villains.

"Wait! Higurashi, No!" Thirteen yelled after the miko.

"What do you think your doing go back with the other students!" Aizawa yelled at her.

Kagome ignored him and continued to take out the villains. She got so distracted with the pipsqueaks she didn't notice the nomu coming her way.

"Kagome watch out!" Aizawa ran to her but was blocked by more villains.

"Huh?' Kagome questioned before getting smashed into a wall. Blood was everywhere. When the nomu moved he was covered in her blood.

Aizawa rushed to her only to see Kagome practically molded into the rock.

"Hehe, that kinda hurt" Kagome chuckled lowly. She rose from the rock looking beaten and torn. But then she glowed a soft pink. Her wounds were healed

Aizawa was astonished. He didn't know that the girl had healing powers.

"First I had to deal with a pedophile." Kagome had her head down bangs covering her face.

"And now I have to deal with you fools," she took a step forward.

"This just isn't my day is it" She rose her head and glowed at everyone in her field of vision. The villains flinched. Well Shigaraki didn't. He thought he just found himself something useful.

Kagome charged at the villains head on. She took out dozens of them. Then suddenly her feet were lifted off the ground. Something tight was around her waist. She looked down to see Aizawa taking her to her classmates with his scarf.

"Stay with Thirteen!" He yelled at her.

Kagome was met with a purple shadow guy talking about how the villains were going to destroy AllMight.

Then Bakugo and Kirishima attacked.

"You know what," Kagome smirked gaining Katsuki and Eijiro's attention.

She ran up and jumped on their backs as a boost. Bakugo shouted in anger at being used as a step stool but Kagome ignored him. She was able to get a lot of air thanks to them.

"I think I'm finally beginning to like you guys. I like your style," Kagome brought out her sword and let her attack go. Bright rays of light shot from her sword and hit her target. Kagome landed on the ground gracefully.

"I see you live up to your school reputation. But you should be careful children, otherwise someone might get hurt," the shadowy figure glared.

"No way. There's no way in hell you survived my attack," Kagome yelled and charged the shadow figure. She ignored the calls of her comrades.

The figured grabbed her by her throat swiftly, cutting off her air supply.

"You should be more careful," Kurogiri tightened his grip.

Kagome summoned her arrow and aligned it with her bow. She tried moving faster but that just made her dizzy.

'Goddamnit, I need to be more careful. How did a wimp like him get me in a situation like this,' Kagome thought and started fading out.

Suddenly the tight grip on her throat was released and she was in strong arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You could've gotten killed dumb@ss"Bakugo shouted at her. Kagome let out a few cough taking in the oxygen she so desperately needed.

"Did you just save me" Kagome asked. She jumped out of his arms as soon as he touched the ground.

"Ya! So!"

"Wow! I thought you out of everyone would let me die." Kagome said blankly.

"What!" Bakugo shouted the veins in his eyes popping out indicating he was clearly pissed.

Thirteen readied her attacks but it was too late. The villain had split everyone up.

~~~

"What the hell is going on today!" Kagome whined in annoyance.

"Just shutup and fight!" Bakugo yelled and blasted some guy in the face.

"Kirishima! Cover me," Kagome called.

"Ya! Sure thing!" Kirishima ran over to Kagome and attacked the opponents.

"God damn it! Where is it?!" Kagome panicked looked over her bracelet once more before finding and enlarging it. "Oh you villains are in for it now!" Kagome smirked. She raised her weapon for everyone to see.

"Thats what you were looking for! A stupid piece of paper!" Bakugo shrieked in Kagome's face.

"Hey calm down this isn't just any piece of paper." Kagome growled. She forced some energy into the paper and threw it in the air.

It glowed before turning into Bankotsu.

"Hey, Kagome long time no see," he flirted.

"Get on the job!" Kagome glared at him.

"Alright sheesh," Bankotsu chuckled.

"Don't kill the hot headed hedgehog or the redhead," Kagome said before letting Bankotsu do his thing.

"Hey what did you say about me," sparks flared in the blonde's hands as he marched over to Kagome not caring if he was in the middle of a battle.

"Just shut up and fight," Kagome mocked before hitting a villain in the head that was about to kill the hedgehog. "Your welcome. I just saved you."

"I saved you earlier and I didn't get a f*cking thank you," Bakugo shouted.

"Hey guys, lets worry about the villains okay," Kirishima smiled playing peacemaker.

The two continued to glare at each other before turning away with a huff. Kagome started to knock villains out along with Bankotsu. Whilst Bakugo blasted everyone is the face and Kirishima blocked and attacked.

~~~

"We have to get back" Kirishima panted as the horde of villains were finally defeated.

"I think I can make a bird. It'll be quicker if we fly," Kagome said monotonously.

"Listen extras!" Bakugo screamed gaining Kagome and Kirishima's attention. "Those fools out there said that they were going to kill AllMight!"

"We know that." Kagome said to Bakugo after making her Bankotsu shikigami back into paper.

"We are going to kill those dumb@ss villains for thinking they can defeat us! I'll kill them!" Bakugo yelled.

"Wow. Nice prep talk. Can we go now." Kagome spoke sarcastically as she sat on the bird she created with her shikigami.

"Shut up! Wrench!" Bakugo screeched as he and Kirishima got on the bird.

"I told you not to call me that! Hedgehog!" Kagome shouted at him.

She directed the bird down to the battle field where Mr. Aizawa was fighting.

"Hey where are you taking me! I told you I wanna destroy that warpy bastard!"

"Oh shut up!" Kagome glared at the blonde who glared back. "And don't even think about jumping cause I'll drop down and catch you!"

The ride on the bird was silent after that as they swooped down next to their classmates. The trio jumped off the bird. With a poof the bird was once again a piece of paper which Kagome put away.

Kagome ran over to Midoriya, Tsuyu, and Mineta and kicked away Shiguraki. At least she thought she did. She was met by that big nomu again. "Oh sh!t. Not again," Kagome mumbled to herself as the thing grabbed her waist and held her in the air ready to slam her down.

"Oh no you don't," Kagome transformed. Silver hair going to her knees freeing itself from the loose ponytail. Gold eyes emerged. Claws and Fangs growing. Silver doggy ears and tail coming into sight. But now she didn't have any markings.

Kagome kicked the nomu in the jaw making him let go. Sprinting over to Shiguraki she kicked him in the stomach. The man with chapped lips flew across the area. From behind the nomu she threw multiple kicks and punches. Soon the nomu turned around and started to meet her attacks and throw in some of its own. Kagome winced as she was punched in the gut. But she kept going. She moved faster and so did the mutant. The faster she went the faster the nomu went. Then it screeched.

Kagome flattened her ears against her head. And on instinct she grabbed her head pain. The loud and powerful yell of the nomu still echoing loudly in her head. She moved back a few steps. Her head felt as though it would split in two.

Just as the nomu was about to bring down its mighty beak on the top of the miko-demon's head. AllMight appeared. And he was not smiling.


End file.
